


【arthurm】亚瑟觉得和王后的X生活不和谐了(R18)(pwp)

by heil_stony



Category: arthurm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heil_stony/pseuds/heil_stony





	【arthurm】亚瑟觉得和王后的X生活不和谐了(R18)(pwp)

亚瑟觉得他和奥姆的X生活出现了些问题，最近的日子当晚上亚瑟想要和他的王后琴瑟和谐的时候，每次都会被奥姆以各种各样的理由拒绝，然后奥姆都会试图以光速睡着，留下亚瑟自己尴尬的自己动手解决问题。  
算了算这个问题已经持续有啊一个月了，亚瑟无法理解奥姆的行为，甚至觉得是不是自己不行奥姆才嫌弃他的。

到了十二月这个各种事物都要呈上年度汇总报告的月份，在亚瑟一如既往的不务正业之下，奥姆桌子上地文件几乎要摞的比他还要高了。  
每日只是审阅文件他都有够累的了，可偏偏亚瑟的和他带来麻烦的源头到了晚上还要厚着脸皮来求欢，奥姆懒得和他吵闹，每次都是编个理由应付过去了。

处于深度烦恼中的亚瑟突然想起了上次布鲁斯送给奥姆的那箱被他撕得差不多了的用来“增进感情”的衣裙，所以他觉得以现在他们婚姻危机的情况来看，他十分需要给蝙蝠侠打个电话。  
“喂，布鲁斯啊，我和奥姆的X生活好像出了一些问题啊，你还记得上次你送奥姆的那一个大箱吗？我很喜欢啊。所以你看现在这个情况...”打通了电话一向心直口快的亚瑟并没有遮掩，而是十分果断的向无所不能的蝙蝠侠申请了原著。  
“嗯，啊，我知道了，明天等着收东西吧。”智商负二的亚瑟听到布鲁斯有些不稳的声音和急促的喘息，竟然没有反应过来电话的那头正在发生什么。  
“好的，谢谢你，Bat，你总是这么可靠。”得到了帮助的亚瑟喜滋滋的向布鲁斯道谢，却让电话那头的克拉克醋意横生。  
“呜! ”一声短促的呻吟声还未完全传来，电话就被布鲁斯一把挂断了，亚瑟看了看手机，才后知后觉的发展自己是不是打扰到了什么。  
可是这是大白天的啊，亚瑟觉得自己一定是误会了什么，一向正直的克拉克才不会大白天的对布鲁斯做一些什么过分的事。

哥谭市，韦恩庄园内，克拉克抱着无力的摊在床上还在努力为亚瑟排忧解难的万能的布鲁斯宝贝，突然来了兴趣的抢过了布鲁斯准备下单打包给亚瑟送过去的礼物的清单，做了一个小小的修改。  
“我觉得我还可以给亚瑟写封信，给他点‘温馨提示”目光敏锐的蝙蝠侠当然知道克拉克修要干什么，但是他也没有戳穿，布鲁斯宝贝特有的爱看热闹的心理让他默许了克拉克的举动。

亚瑟看完了克拉克的温馨提示和布鲁斯的蝙蝠侠式说明说，半信半疑的从那个刚刚送到大箱子里拿出了几样东西，准备按这一对联盟标准模范夫夫说的实践一下。

回到房间里的奥姆还是一如既往的疲惫，他忽视了亚瑟正盯着他的滚烫的目光，把桌子上亚瑟给他倒好的安神用的酒一口气喝光了就把自己扔到了床上，准备迎接新一次的秒睡体验。  
但是奇怪的是今天他虽然很疲惫，困意却在一点一点的慢慢消散，反而觉得身体有些异常的...兴奋？  
奥姆不知道亚瑟偷偷的往他的酒里的丢了一粒布鲁斯给的药丸，他只当是最近公务繁忙睡眠不足产生了副作用。  
在一旁暗中观察的亚瑟当然看到了奥姆身体的变化，奥姆那白皙的皮肤偷着一种诱人的红色，薄薄的嘴唇微张着，像是在渴求着什么。  
亚瑟用一个炙热的吻堵住了这诱人的薄唇，似乎是有些干渴的奥姆并没有拒绝这个吻，他贪婪的吸允着亚瑟的舌尖，攫取着亚瑟口腔里的水分，然后一滴不剩的吞咽了下去。  
这在的回应让被冷落了一个月的亚瑟十分的满意，他的手不老实地探进奥姆那柔软的睡衣下，在那如锦缎一样光滑的皮肤上肆意的抚摸着。  
一心想着明天起床还有堆成山的公务等着他处理奥姆不安的往一边躲着，一边还在恋恋不舍的继续着这个火热的深吻。  
感受到奥姆的躲避，亚瑟不满的重重的咬了一口奥姆的嘴唇，一股腥甜的气息在亚瑟的口中散开，吃痛的奥姆不甘示弱的用力咬了回去，两个人像两条不服输的鲨鱼一样扭在了一起。  
奥姆想用腿压制住亚瑟，却不防的被亚瑟从中间顺势分开了腿，亚瑟那结实有力的小腿挡在中间，无论奥姆怎么用力都无法将腿合上。  
“别闹，明天还有好多公务...”在奥姆用他那有些甜腻的声音说完扫兴的话之前，亚瑟就蛮横地剥夺了他穿裤子的权利。  
亚瑟有些粗暴的将手指探进那已经有些湿润的洞穴，温热紧实的甬道紧紧的吸住了他的手指，刚才还振振有词的奥姆此刻却只是抿紧了嘴唇，没有继续那扫兴的话题。  
奥姆那已经禁欲了一月的身体在亚瑟的挑逗下湿润的一塌糊涂，轻轻松松的就能够吞下亚瑟的三根手指。眼看着扩张的差不多了，亚瑟抓起了床头上克拉克送他的据说“很有利于增进夫妻感情”的小道具。  
在药效下有些迷迷糊糊的的奥姆看不清亚瑟拿了什么，只是当那个糖果色的柔软的按摩棒抵在他的穴口的时候，他才后知后觉的反应过来那是什么。  
“去你的，亚瑟。”奥姆伸出手想要推开亚瑟，可他的手和声音都是绵软无力的，在亚瑟看来更像是欲拒还迎的娇嗔。  
“呜...”被着有些温凉的异物侵入，奥姆不安地扭动着腰肢，却被亚瑟有力的大手紧紧地箍住动弹不得。  
“按动底部的开关，会有小惊喜。”要是想起了克拉克的温馨提示，他好奇的按开了底部的开关，期待着惊喜。  
也许是化学反应还是什么的，那原本不算十分粗壮的糖果色按摩棒从底部变得鼓囊了起来，里面一颗不小的椭球型的物体顺着棒深慢慢的向奥姆身体的深处滑去。  
“这是什么？！”身体由外向里被撑开，这种奇妙的异样感让一向淡定的奥姆有害怕。  
“我也不知道，奥咪，这是一个惊喜。”难得看到奥姆惊慌的表情，那双清澈灵动的眼睛散发着惊慌的目光，还用牙齿不安轻咬着下唇，亚瑟的呼吸变得格外的粗重。  
那有些湿滑黏腻的明胶质的卵终于滑了出来，凭借自身的重量，挤进了深处那柔软敏感的嫩肉中间。  
“Fuck you, Arthur.”被不明物体塞满的肿胀感折磨着奥姆，他不禁一边出声咒骂着，一边将手探向下身想要抽出个该死的东西。  
亚瑟没有阻拦奥姆，他饶有兴趣的看着浑身无力的奥姆自己拽着那按摩棒的底端，一点一点的把它抽出来。  
那糖果色的按摩棒外面粘着一层液体，不知是奥姆的体液还是融化了的明胶，在被奥姆拔出来以后还带出了一条十分淫秽的水线。  
奥姆才把那讨厌的东西弄出来就一下子跌入了一个温暖的怀抱，按捺了好久的亚瑟把他的奥咪面对面的抱起来坐在他的身上。  
他亲吻着奥姆的嘴唇、耳垂、锁骨、乳尖，一切能让奥姆软倒在他怀里的地方，金色的头发被汗水打湿凌乱的贴在奥姆的脸上，那淡蓝色的眼眸里沾染上了情欲的色彩，他被亚瑟吻得有些晕头转向，只能用胳膊环住亚瑟的脖子，任他摆布。  
亚瑟捞起奥姆那纤细却又不失精壮的腰肢，对着自己昂扬的性器按了下去，不同于刚才的感觉，亚瑟的滚烫的性器填满了他的空虚，那颗化了一半的明胶卵也被亚瑟顶进了他身体脆弱的最深处。  
“啊...不行...嗯...”奥姆被这感觉折磨的快要疯掉了，那明胶在亚瑟灼热的性器的顶弄下在奥姆的身体里融化成润滑的亚瑟，方便亚瑟一次一次的更加轻易的顶进最深处。  
“乖，奥咪，听话。”亚瑟的手安抚性的轻轻的摩擦着奥姆的后背，用有些沙哑的嗓音在奥姆的耳边低语。  
“呜...唔...”奥姆把脸埋进亚瑟结实的胸肌之间，接受着亦或是享受着亚瑟那有些野蛮的占有。  
被亚瑟顶弄的实在是受不了的奥姆一口咬在亚瑟的胸口，像是要把自己的不满都发泄出来一样。  
而胸口传来的轻微的痛感，让亚瑟不由得更加激动的大了动作，一阵猛烈的抽送，亚瑟将自己的灼热尽数交代在奥姆的体内，而奥姆也终于松开了恶狠狠的咬着亚瑟松口的牙齿，颤抖着射出了小股白色的浊液。

亚瑟把清理完的奥姆抱回床上，自己滚去浴室洗澡，觉得今天亚瑟表现反常的奥姆好奇的去翻亚瑟随手放在床头柜上的克拉克的“温馨提示”。  
看完以后奥姆面带微笑的放下了那张字体俊逸的信，看起来是时候把他前一阵偶然得到的氪石打包送给他的好闺蜜布鲁斯宝贝了。

——————分割线——————  
“没有什么夫妻生活问题是打一炮解决不了的，如果对方傲娇就下药，下药不成就强上，不要问我怎么知道的，克拉克不是这样的人。”——布鲁斯


End file.
